


Something

by Myka



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse muses about his his latest master Raenef the 5th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

When I first met this child, he who bore the name of 'Raenef', he who would become my master. I thought there had to be a mistake. A big one.

Because there was no way that this child was the fifth heir to one of the most powerful lines of Demon Lords. Not this Raenef.

He seemed too human, too innocent, too much of a goodie two-shoes as someone might say.

I'm not accustomed to his type of behavior, his antics. They're peculiar, what sets him apart from all my previous masters.

But there is no doubt about it; he is my master and I must guide him down the path to becoming a true Demon Lord.

His words ring in my ears: "If you run across the same person three times in one day, it's not coincidence, but destiny."

Sometimes I ask: Why this child? Why is he the first to affect me in such a way?

He's changed me somehow. That quirk that sets him aside has changed me. I'm not the being I used to be.

I am his loyal servant…no…I am simply his.

And he simply belongs to me.


End file.
